


Clueless

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: Sebastian doesn’t realize his co star has the hots for him, he’s an oblivious bean. You on the other hand, are not.





	Clueless

You didn’t remember how you’d ended up sitting on Sebastian’s lap but you weren’t complaining. You both were just talking about each others’ days, it wasn’t anything sexual (yet). You were going off about your boss at work and how she was a total shark and Sebastian was sympathizing like the good boyfriend he was but just a few moments later you felt his hands creeping up your sides and his soft lips on your collarbones. You sighed softly at his ministrations for a while before begrudgingly taking his hands off you as you reminded him that both of you had an early morning the next day. He grumbled about it but he didn’t fight it and settled for a long, wet kiss on your lips as you giggled into the kiss at his unwillingness to let you go. Sadly, neither of you were good at waking up early and both of you knew it. You asked him how his shoot for the Boss campaign was going on, he’d been working on it for the past couple of days now and he’d said they were shooting more than one campaigns at once because matching schedules for the people involved was always a problem, so once they’d gotten a solid chunk of time they’d decided to make use of it. You nodded, understanding what he meant.

“Besides,” he went on, “Emily’s schedule was very difficult to coordinate and they didn’t know when she’d be able to make it again.”

At the mention of her name, you rolled your eyes in reflex, the lord knew you had your reasons to not like the girl but Sebastian didn’t.

“What was that?” He hadn’t missed your subtle reaction and he was amused.

“I just don’t like her,” your tone had a slight edge to it and Sebastian hadn’t missed it. He cocked his eyebrows at you in amusement as you huffed in annoyance.

“Are you jealous of her baby?” Sebastian’s voice drawled out teasingly.

“No I’m not,” you stated resolutely. “You’re mine and you love me except that bitch probably hasn’t gotten the memo yet,” you grumbled towards the end of your statement as your eyes accompanied your with an eyeroll reflex. At your words, Sebastian immediately pulled you closed and buried your face in kisses. “I, love, you,” he said in between torrents of kisses as you giggled. You scrunched up your face and tried to playfully push him away except he only ended up kissing your neck.

“That tickles, Seb!” you squealed out in between peals of laughter and you could feel Sebastian grinning against your skin, his light scruff adding to the tickling. When he finally stopped, you were huffing and out of breath and Sebastian had a knowing smirk on his face. You knew where his thoughts were heading and you punched him in the shoulder, he only laughed.

“But seriously, why don’t you like her?”

You sighed, catching your breath from the laughing, guess it was finally time to spill the beans.

“Remember the second day of the shoot when you forgot your phone at home?” Sebastian nodded along as you spoke, “Well when I visited the set I saw her constantly hitting on you. And that was only the second day.” You grudgingly recalled the memory as another eyeroll took over at the image of her finding excuses to touch Sebastian while they were filming. Sebastian however refused to believe it.

“Baby that’s impossible,” he chuckled. “Why would she be hitting on me?”

“Because you’re fucking gorgeous? And amazing?” You deadpanned him, genuinely wondering how he could be so oblivious at times.

At your response Sebastian blushed furiously, and mumbled “Only you think so,” his eyes flitting about everywhere before meeting yours.

“You know there’s like a million people would who disagree,” a smile dangling at the edge of your lips.

“Whatever.”

“You’re blushing aw,” you giggled as you poked his cheeks.

“I’m not!” He protested but both of you knew it was a lie.

“Fine, but the point is I don’t like her and she’s probably going to ask you out before you guys wrap.”

“Baby, that’s never going to happen,” Sebastian laughed at how absurd you were being and also partly at your determined expression.

“I bet.”

Fine, bet accepted. If I win I’m taking you out for dinner.”

“Seb, how is that a punishment?” You laughed despite yourself. “But that’s too bad since I’m obviously going to win and after I do I’m going to… ,” your fingers teased the neckline of the shirt as your fingernails teasingly scratched the expanse of his chest over his shirt, “…have my way with you that night.” You cockily stared at him after having removed your fingers, watching his breathing having gotten slightly more shallow.

“Maybe I do want to lose.”

“Don’t worry baby, you’re going to.”

“Can I change what I want to do if I win?”

“Nope too late.”

His hands were around you again and he was leaning in to kiss you when his phone rang. He picked it off his nightstand and when he brought it closer to his face to answer the call you saw the name on the screen and you roll off him, visibly annoyed. You verbalized your displeasure with an “ugh” and Sebastian only laughed at your reaction. He leaned in to press a kiss to your cheek before he picked the call up to answer her.

You could hear her fake chirpy voice even through the phone. You put on your highest possible pitched voice and mimicked her while Sebastian was on call with her, while mindlessly scrolling through your dash on your phone.

“Hi I’m Emily! I’m blonde and I talk in this super annoying tone all the time! I don’t know a single thing about anything and my favourite pastime is finding excuses to touch other people’s boyfriends and calling them at midnight with made up reasons to talk to them!”

“You know I could hear every word you were saying right, and Emily probably did too?” Sebastian chuckled after having gotten off the call.

“Good. So maybe she won’t ask the AD if sensually stroking your cheek added to the intimacy of the scene in the middle of a fucking beach.” Sebastian laughed out loud at your indignation and shook his head.

“Don’t you want to know why she called?”

“No thank you I want to have nothing to do with her.”

“What if she was flirting with me?”

“I’d burn her whole body and bury her alive and I’d whoop your ass so hard if she was.” You said to him with a straight face, not missing a beat. “She’s not your type, anyway.” You added as an afterthought.

“You’re right, my type is clearly the casual psychopath.”

You giggled as you put away your phone, turned the bedside lamp off and made your way under the blankets. Sebastian shifted in next to you, holding you close with your back pressed against his chest. You shifted to be comfortable in his embrace. Sebastian reached over to press a kiss to the crook of your neck and mumbled “goodnight baby”. You drowsily hummed an “I love you” in response, before snuggling in closer to his warmth.

“I love you too, you crazy person.” 

The next day while you were at work, you got a text from Sebastian saying that the wrap party was later that evening. Somehow shoot had ended early because they’d cancelled one of the campaigns they’d been planning to film. You were glad because it finally gave you a reason to go out in over weeks and you could definitely do with a break.

You came back home from work and put in effort to dress up for the party. You wore a long maroon gown, with a really, really deep cut out back. Suffice to say the back was pretty much nonexistent and the material dangerously teased your lower back. You left your hair open and only gave yourself a dark lip, leaving the rest of the makeup minimal. You were almost wondering if the dress had been too much, but you were already at the venue and it was too late to do anything about it now. You entered and made your way straight to the bar, your heels clicking against the fancy-shmancy glass of the rooftop. It was only on your way there that you realized that that was where Sebastian was standing too, leaning with his back against the counter with a glass of whiskey in his hand. His eyes lit up when he saw you approaching but they instantly fell, a mixture of grimace and blush on his face making him look even more adorable than usual.

“You were right,” he groans as you walked up to him.

“I knew it, that bitch,” you fumed, your eyes glaring daggers into empty space. Sebastian laughs at your reaction and you glare at him too.

You ask the bartender for a mojito and you turn around to face him wanting to know more and now smug in your prediction.

“So, how did she do it?” You asked, taking a sip from your glass. Mm, the bartender was good.

“Do you really want to know?

“Yes I do, I want to hate her with all the facts.”

“Oh god, okay.” Sebastian groans into his glass with half a smile, knowing you were loving every second of this as much as he was hating it.

After shooting the third campaign, the actors were told that that was it for the day, the last campaign wasn’t being shot anymore and so shooting was officially over. Word had come from higher up, Sebastian wasn’t complaining. The actors were asked to change into their own clothes. Sebastian was in his dressing room, unbuttoning his shirt, when Emily waltzed in, “I could help you with that,” she purred softly, coming around to face Sebastian and nodding her head towards his half opened shirt. A little uncomfortable at her brazenness, Sebastian declined as politely as he could.

“No thanks,” he said with half a smile, so as to not be rude. He thought she’d leave after that, he had most certainly snubbed her attempt at flirting, surely she had no reason to stick around? But he was wrong.

“Well then, could you zip my chain down please? It’s stuck and I can’t get it down.” Her voice was sweet as honey as she spoke the words, inching herself closer, her back to Sebastian, as she made a show of sweeping her hair to one side, trying to sneak a glance to see the effect of her theatrics on him. Sebastian was a little taken aback but he wasn’t very surprised, he knew how difficult zips on dresses could be. After all, he’d helped you with them countless times. He nodded as he agreed to unzip her, her extravagant actions didn’t catch his eye and Emily was disappointed but she wasn’t going to give up just yet.

Holding her dress to her chest with a single hand to prevent it from falling off, she turned around and placed her other hand on Sebastian’s chest, that was the moment when he first sensed danger.

“I know there’s something between us Sebastian, I can feel it.” Emily’s voice purred softly as she came closer to Sebastian, her eyes wide and innocent, trying to get Sebastian to commit to something he’d never felt. He’d never felt more out of place in all his life and he was frantically wondering how to get out of this current situation. He firmly took her hand off him an she pouted at the action but she at least kept her hand away, thank god, Sebastian thought.

“Look, I’m sorry if I gave off the wrong idea but I’m actually dating.”

The look on her face was, for a second, priceless. It was as if someone had said to her “no” and she didn’t know what the word meant.

“Who?” Emily’s eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pursed.

“Remember the girl who came to set the first day to give me my phone?”

At the jolt to her memory, she made a face at the recollection.

“Oh I thought she was your secretary.”

That was the last straw, even for Sebastian. His patience was wearing thin.

“She isn’t my secretary and I love her very much so if you could please leave now- ?” Sebastian left the question hanging in the air but with his firm tone of voice, such a contrast from his usual soft one, it really was much more of a statement.

Emily looked a little stunned but even that didn’t seem to faze her, she simply smiled and said, “I’m sure you do. Let me know once you two are done.” With that she winked at Sebastian, blew him a kiss and sauntered out of his dressing room like nothing had happened. Sebastian meanwhile, let out a huge sigh as soon as she left the room. He was glad she stopped where she had, or that she’d stopped at all because at one point he was genuinely worried because he didn’t know how far she was willing to go.

After Sebastian finished recounting the events of earlier today, he instantly buried his face into his hands and groaned.

“How did I not see it coming? Everything makes sense now,” his muffled voice came through.

“I told you,” you said to him, a slight smile at the corner of your lips.

You had a cocktail of emotions brewing at that instant, primarily the desire to stab Emily with a hot poker but even then you couldn’t deny how innocent Sebastian was, how while most other men you knew would be boasting about the same thing, here he was ashamed of the fact that some B grade actress was hitting on him especially when he’d done nothing to induce the attention. Times like this, you loved him more than you could express.

“Yes I know,” he sighed and you could only giggle at how adorable he looked. Hearing you, he looked up at you, “Wait, you’re not mad?”

“Mad at her yes, really want to chop her up into pieces and use her body parts as coal for a barbecue right now but not at you baby, you’re an actual cinnamon roll you could never lead people on even if you wanted to.” You scrunched your lips up into a noisy air kiss aimed at him.

“Hey!”

“Okay, maybe if you wanted to.”

“I led you on didn’t I?”

“You told me you had a crush on me for the last five months, that’s not called leading someone on baby but that’s okay because I love you.” You giggled and placed your lips on his, kissing him sweetly as your hands cupped his face.

“Besides,” you say as you pulled away with a smile, “this means I won the bet and tonight…” You trailed off intentionally with a knowing smirk, as you took a deep gulp of your mojito, watching the realization sink in, in Sebastian’s eyes.

“Oh god I forgot about that.”

“Mhm, I love you too baby.” Another smirk.

You turned around, resting your back slightly against the bar counter. When you heard a low growl, you smiled into the glass because you knew Sebastian had finally seen the highlight of your dress.

“Fuck,” he whispered underneath his breath as his hand reached out to touch you but you shifted away just enough to be out of his reach.

“I won the bet baby, you’re gonna have to play by my rules tonight.” You shrug your shoulders, playing it as if it was such a shame.

“Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? You look downright sinful, baby.” His eyes left your face to shamelessly rake over your figure, taking in the soft small curves of your breasts, your hips and you saw him wet his lips with his tongue. Desire was already collecting in your underwear and you hadn’t even touched him yet.

“I’m going to regret this aren’t I?” His eyes struggled to move from your lips and to your eyes, you smiled generously at the inability.

“Not if you’re a good boy, you won’t.”

You moved in closer to him, lips right next to his ears, your body dangerously near his and you heard his breath hitch in his throat very slightly when you called him a good boy. It turned you on, thinking of all the possibilities you had for tonight. Your right hand made its way discretely to palm his cock over his dress pants and you could feel him growing under your touch, the act itself giving you a surge of power.

“Drink up baby boy, it’s going to be a long, hard night,” you whispered in a sultry tone, your lips softly brushing his jaw right under his ear, your breath tickling him and only making him harder. Your scent was intoxicating and it was driving him mad that he’d already lost his touching privileges, a ground rule he remembered from the last time.

You gave him a sudden squeeze as you pulled away, watching his eyes glaze over with lust as well as helplessness. You smirked at him as you downed the rest of your drink, it was going to be a fun night.


End file.
